


Jurassic World.

by Sycarus



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycarus/pseuds/Sycarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a huge fan of the Jurassic World movie by Colin Trevorrow, this story will be an adaptation of the film in fiction. Some chapters are happening between scenes of the movie. I will create and try to stay consistent. Also, I'm French so my English isn't perfect. I hope you like it. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hatching.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jurassic World, the characters or even the original story that I'm going to follow from beginning to end. I'm doing this just for the pleasure of writing.

June 4, 2015.  
9:14.  
Laboratory of Jurassic World/Isla Nublar, 120 Miles West of Costa Rica.

"Doctor. The IN05 and IN09 assets shouldn't delay to hatch."

"I arrive in ten minutes. I have an urgent call to move. Prepare materials and be ready. We can't afford to lose them."

"Well, doctor."

"If the births start before I come back, makes the tests. Don't wait. We don't know yet how they will react to the lab environment. A temperature difference could kill them. Also, be sure to reassurance them from the begining. It's important that they aren't stressed or they will risk cardiac arrest. You will have to show great caution and a peerless professionalism. Don't disappoint me. "

"Be calm. I'll be up to the task, you gave me."

"All right. Go back to the hatchery as soon as possible. I wouldn't be long."

The young scientist was leaving his superior's office. She felt the stress grow. It wasn't the first time she took care of a birth. She had done this dozens of times. Which was stressing her, was the importance of these. The creation of new species was always complicated. As much of the genetic point of view, that the biological point of view. The death of the eight other assets of this species was the proof. None of them had managed to reach the stage of the hatching. As the two assets remaining , there was no evidence that they would successfully reach adulthood. That made the situation even more complex. Knowing that one individual cost twenty-six million dollars, if one of them came to die at the time of the hatching, it would mean the end of his career. She had to be flawless. Approaching the reserve, she made a list of everything she needed. She could not afford to forget a single item. No details should be omitted. Everything had to be perfect. After checking his list three times, she came to the hatchery. It was time. The Eggs, individually placed on pedestals steel, began to move. The room was silently now. The only noise we could still hear, were the heartbeatings of asset by the artificial nest of the incubator. The cracking of an eggshell was heard. A part of the egg at the right was cracked. The noises continued and three armed dark grey fingers of little claws came out. These were highly agitated. Then, was the turn of the second eggshell to crack. Slight grunts that were heard. However, the animal hadn't completely broken the eggshell. Unlike the first who waves his paws against the egg, dropping a few pieces of extra shells. The head was now visible. The doctor, who was coming back in the meantime, looked at the nest with pride.

"Doctor. Look. IN09 asset seems to have a default."

"Yes. Don't worry, this is just a detail. Check the health of the asset please."

"Alright."

The young scientist approached the asset in part came out of the egg, a small flashlight in hand. Exposed to light, he looked pale grey. She walked more near. The asset stared her. His heart rate increased gradually as she approached. When she was within two inches of the animal, it gave a menacing roar. The doctor smiled.

"Don't forget to make a report of the birth when it ends."

"It will be done, doctor."


	2. The Mitchell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mitchell family prepare the boys trip.

Six months later, December, 4th 2015.  
7:27 p.m..  
Mitchell house/Oregon, Wisconsin.

"You've finished preparing your bag, Gray?"  
"Yes." I replied.  
"It's perfect." she said.

She was my mother. Karen, a tall blonde woman in their forties with blue eyes . She was gentle, very kind, caring and loving.

"Mom. Do you know where's my grey jacket?"  
"Stored in your closet sweetheart. You know the thing that is behind the sliding door to your room."  
"So funny. Seriously, I don't find it."  
"If it isn't there, that's you let it hang out in the lounge."  
"I'm going to watch."

It was Zach. My big brother. A teenager of sixteen who is at least seventy two inches, with brown hair and dark brown eyes. It was the kind of quiet boy who didn't show his emotions. He could also be very hurtful. Most of the time, he showed no interest in me and treated me more as an annoyance than anything else. He showed no interest in anything in general for that matter, except for girls.

"It is this jacket that you looking for?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Dad."

And there was my father. Scott. A man of fifty, tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. It was rather nice but could be very strict when we didn't listening. However, it remained fairly quiet. At least when he wasn't arguing with mom. It was increasingly common.

"Everything's ready Zach?"  
"Yeah." said my brother.  
"Very well. And you Gray?" he asked me.  
"Done too."  
"In this case, you'll just have to go to bed. We get up early tomorrow."  
I agreed. 

The youngest of the brothers went wear his pajamas, brush his teeth and go to bed. Zach tried to convince his parents to be able to sleep later. Which unfortunately didn't work. Seeing that he didn't arrive to change their minds, he went to bed reluctantly. Karen entered in Gray's room and sat on his bed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."  
"I love you mom."

She kissed him on the forehead and left the room. She quietly opened the door of Zach's bedroom. The lights were off and her son seemed to sleep. She closed the door and then returned with Scott in their room. They fell asleep quickly.

The alarm clock rang at six o'clock. Karen was already awake since ten minutes and got up to prepare breakfast. Scott had just risen. He joined his wife in the kitchen after getting dressed.

" Please Scott. Can you wake the children?"  
"Of course."

So he went back toward the bedrooms. He began with Zach because he knew that he would take his time to wake up.

"Get up buddy. It's time."

His son wasn't responding. He decided to shake it a bit and call him with a firm tone.

"Zach!"  
"It's Okay. I understand." he replied irritably.  
"One advice, don't sleep again. Unless you want hear me yell."

The teenager sighed and stood up.

Then Scott went to see his second son. To his surprise, the boy was already up.

"Hi dad."  
"Hi. This is the big day."

Gray replied with a nod. His clothes in his arms, he headed for the bathroom. Zach was still in his room. He sent messages while waiting for his brother have finished. Karen had just finished to prepare breakfast. Scott gathered the suitcases of his children in the living room. Gray came out of the bathroom and his mother took his place.

"Tell Zach to take his breakfast with you all right?" She said to the younger.  
"Yes."

Then she locked herself in the bathroom. Gray turned and saw his brother stand before him.

"Mom said you must to eat with me."

The elder son gave a sigh. They went into the kitchen. Breakfast was quiet. Gray had tried to start a conversation but Zach wasn't decided to answer him. The youngest went back to his room when he had finish. Scott was ready and the eldest son was going to take a shower.

It was eight a.m now. Scott was in the car. Karen was busy loading the suitcases of her children in the trunk. It was soon time to leave.

"Boys, let's do this!" she scream.

It had snowed during the night, making the landscape white. A young blond girl with blue eyes, having the same age as Zach was arrived at home.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell."  
"Hi Cassie. You come to say goodbye to Zach, right?"  
"Yes."  
"I will go to search him."

Karen went into the house. His eldest son was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Cassie has just arrived. She wait outside."

The teenager got up and left. Karen went upstairs to fetch her younger son. The boy looked a lot like his mother. Like her, he was blond with blue eyes. His hair was long and slightly curled. He was calm, affectionate and very curious. But there wasn't just that. His knowledge far surpassed those of the children of his age. He was a prodigy. His room was filled with some objects. Mainly toys such as dinosaurs of all kinds. There were also others related to astronomy and various cameras. The walls of his room were blue clear. On thereof, were fixed shelves. There were also two dressers, a desk, a wardrobe and of course a bed.

Gray was sitting in his office chair, looking dinosaur's slides into his viewmaster toy. He was thinking at the week that he'll pass. All this time without his parents. This anguished him a little. It was normal, he had only twelve years old after all. But the boy was excited too at the idea of spending a whole week in the most fabulous theme park in the world. There was, however, something else that worried him. Seconds later, Karen knocked on his door and entered.

"Gray? Honey, what are you doing? What is this? Here. Let's go. Come on, honey. Your flight's in two hours."  
"Dane County Airport is thirty six minutes away, sixty with traffic." he replied.  
"How many minutes to get your little butt in the van? Hmm? How many of those?" she added, smiling.

The boy couldn't help but smile too.

"Feed the monster under your bed?"  
"Yes." he replied as he left the room with her.

He went down and quickly left the house followed by her mother. He passed before his brother and Cassie without paying attention to them, preferring to continue his way to the car. His mother did the same.

Zach and Cassie talked, entwined against each other.

"Call me everyday... and text me pics so I don't forget what you look like." she said.  
"I'm only gonna be gone a week." he replied.  
"Zach! You're not going off to war here. Please. Come on." Scott said, making a sign at Zach to come.

The boy turned to his girlfriend.

"I." he started to say.  
"I love you." Cassie said.  
"will see you later."  
"Vamonos." Scott said, starting the engine of the car.  
"Bye, okay?" Zach added.  
"Okay." his girlfriend replied.

And the teenager went towards the car.

"Are you in, buddy?" his mother asked.

Zach moved to the back. His parents, who were at the front, turned.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart." his mother said.  
"Are you gonna be okay?" his father said, teasing him.

Gray couldn't help smiling. The teenager put his headphones on his ears and sighed. He did nothing else that listen music all the way. The youngest listened his mother talk about the trip and their aunt who was responsible for caring for them at their arrive at the park. What made Gray even more impatient that he was. He had only one thing in mind. Get to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter closing. I hope you enjoy. Excuse me again for the mistakes. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion. This will help me improve.


	3. The beginning of a long journey.

Dane County Airport/Wisconsin.

Scott parked the car in the parking of the airport. The family was heading it, Karen and Scott dragging suitcases of their children. They stopped in the hall, before the three ways leading to the boarding gates. Parents were in front of the two boys. The time for goodbye came. The mother went out plane tickets and gave them to his youngest son to check if everything was okay. Kneeling in front of the youngest, Karen began to be anxious. It was the first time that her children were leaving alone. On top of that , their destination was a park that theme was fatally dangerous creatures. However, she hid her anguish , not wanting to make her children nervous.

"Everything right on there? I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun. I love you." she says.  
"I love you too." his younger son replied, hugging her.

The mother was struggling to contain his growing anxiety. This was visible on his face. Gray made a reassuring smile to his father who was a little behind . Scott , not wanting to seem anguished, sketched a smile.

"Okay, great. All right, um, let's give these to your brother, okay?" she said to the youngest boy after breaking the hug.  
"You hold these, please." she added to the elder.

This one looked around and didn't listening.

"Can you hold these?" she continued.

Zach didn't pay attention to his mother excepting when his father announced his name.

"Honey, I need you to take care of these." she said with a hint of annoyance.  
"Yeah." he replied.  
"Hey. Listen to your mother." Scott said quietly to his eldest son.  
"Take care of your brother. Answer your phone." Karen began.  
"I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it, okay?" 

Zach nodded.

"And remember, something chases you, run." 

Gray smiled.

"Come on. All right." said his mother.  
"You're funny. Okay, let's go. Come on." Zach said.  
"Bye guys." she replied.  
"Bye."

The younger took his suitcase and saluted his parents.

"I miss you already." Karen added.  
"Yeah."

The boys walked to the registration desk, sneaking into the crowd.

"So much for our last family breakfeast." Scott said.  
"Why do you have to say things like that?" Karen replied.

Their children would finally leave the hall. Gray saluted his parents one last time and Zach watched their plane tickets.

"Did you call your sister?"  
"Straight to voicemail." Karen replied.  
"It'll be fine. She handles twenty thousand people a day, right? She can handle two more." 

Scott approached his wife.

"We should go."

The brothers recorded their luggages and laid them on the treadmill. The employee gave them their boarding cards. They passed a security post and passport control. The two boys followed the different corridors. They passed a security check and finally arrived in the departure lounge.

The room was full. I sat on a bench and read a magazine. My big brother was next to me, listening to music. We still had some time before entering the plane. A family had just arrived. Their young son of seven years sat next to me. They were discussing. Apparently they also went to Jurassic World. The boy was impatient. Like me. However the more I looked, the more I missed my parents.

"Get ready. We shouldn't delay to embark." Zach said.

I nodded and stood up. 

"Where are you going?"  
"In the toilets." I replied.  
"Hurry up."

A hostess announced the immediate boarding. I returned quickly with my brother. He was waiting.

"You're finally here. We embark now."  
"I know. I heard the announcement."  
"Don't forget your bag."

The boys took the plane. This one was about to take off. A long drive of about ten hours waiting their. They took the opportunity to sleep up to Atlanta, their only stop. After taking the second plane, the two brothers had only to wait quietly for their arrival.

Juan Santamaria Airport / San Jose, Costa Rica.  
7:55 p.m..

The Mitchell brothers exited the airport. A white Ford Mondeo 4 was parked right outside. There was the Masrani Global Corporation logo on doors thereof. A tall Latin-American man in a suit came towards them.

"Zach and Gray Mitchell?"  
"Themselves." the elder replied.  
"My name's Diego Rodriguez. I'm in charge to drive you to the hotel. I wouldn't be rude but we haven't the time. Take place in the car, I'll take care of your luggages.


	4. Puntarenas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter =)

Puntarenas, Costa Rica.  
9:10 p.m.

Puntarenas was known for its beautiful beach. It was why it had the nickname of Pearl of the Pacific. This city was the next step for the brothers.

The car stopped in front of the hotel La Punta. This, was in the port area of the city, at one hundred and twenty meters from the wharfs. It was there that the two boys were to spend the night. Diego Rodriguez finished unloading his car, helped by Zach. The youngest of Mitchell admired the front of the hotel. Part of the building was decorated with stone, the other painted in yellow. The place was closed by black fences on a small concrete wall. A large portal allowed to enter the court. This, was surrounded by palm trees and other tropical plants, allowing guests to have privacy. Also, the pool was in the center of the court. Everything was done to relax. Gray was stupefied. It was really beautiful. Diego accompanied the brothers to the reception.

"My job ends here. These are the ferry tickets. The boat leaves at seven thirty in the morning, don't miss it. I wish you a good continuation and a good night. Bye."  
"Thanks for everything. Goodbye." Gray said.

Zach merely greet him. The receptionist gave the key to the elder and led them to their room. It was spacious. Behind the door was the bathroom, with a shower, basin and toilet. In the main room there was a double bed, a high definition television in front of it, a dresser, a mini fridge and desk. The oldest of Mitchell's let the suitcases near of that last. It had been hot since their arriving in Costa Rica. So the boys decided to cool off by taking a shower. The youngest went to bed after, while the oldest watched TV before falling asleep.

Room 2, Hotel La Punta.  
5:30 a.m.

Zach's phone rang. Gray stood quickly while his older brother preferred to stay in bed. The youngest dressed. He sighed seeing that Zach was still in bed.

"Get up! We won't have time to eat if you don't hurries you!"

The oldest grumbled but finally got up.  
Once dressed, the boys came down to take their breakfast. As usual, the elder didn't talk much to the despair of his little brother. They went searching their luggages and gave the key of the room to the receptionist. After asking a few indications, the two brothers went towards the wharfs.

It was 6H50 a.m. The sun was shining since a while and the heat began to increase. The boys were preparing to embark. Gray couldn't contain his excitement. It was the last step before he arrives at the theme park of his dreams and he sees his aunt. Zach wasn't really enthusiastic. He would have prefered stay home and spend a week with his girlfriend rather than go to a theme park whose he didn't care. Moreover, why should he do a long trip to see his aunt while she even never came to see them? That irritated him so much.

The two brothers crossed the gangway. The youngest began to speak .

"How big is the island?"  
"Big." the elder replied.  
"But how many pounds?"

Zach blew.

"That doesn't make sense."

Offended , the youngest fell silent . They put their bags in the setpoint and began to explore a little . The boys stopped in front of a TV screen. An advertisement showing the park had just begun. Gray felt his heart beat louder . Soon, he would see dinosaurs , real dinosaurs. But for now, he had to wait a few hours.

Sitting on a bench inside the ferry, the boys watched the sea by the bay window. Time passed and it did warmer. Gray, tired of holding his sweater, tied it to his waist.

"When will we arrive?" he asked, annoyed.  
"In a little while, I guess."  
"We're there since hours. Can we go outside?"  
"Okay."

The younger arose and spun toward the outside. Zach followed him, not letting him of his gaze. They found themselves on the right front deck of the ship.

"Zach! Look! It's the island."

The elder showed no signs of joy. However, he had to admit that the view was beautiful.

"When they first opened, they had eight species. Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's fifty tons of food a week." Gray said.

Zach wasn't listening. All that interested him, was a young woman of his age being on the lower deck, on his left. She smiled at him. The youngest realized this pretty quickly and was exasperated.

The port was now visible from the ferry. They were soon to accost.


	5. Welcome to Jurassic World.

Jurassic World docks, Isla Nublar.  
11:30.

The crowd on the docks, was dense. Men, women and children of all ages and origins surrounded the Mitchell brothers. Among the crowd, there were park employees. Wearing simple jeans, beige shirts with the Jurassic World logo at the shoulders and Australian hats, the men didn't go unnoticed. They answered tourist questions and guided them. A woman's voice announced the welcome in different languages such as English, French and Spanish by a speaker. The boys looked for their aunt.

"Where's aunt Claire?" asked the youngest brother.

But there was no trace of her. Only a woman, with a touchscreen tablet on that read their names as well as their surname, was there. She was looking for them. It was a very beautiful young british woman, who had thirties. The whiteness of her skin contrasted with the darkness of his long hair. She wore a black skinny jeans, a white blouse adorned with black points, a stylish light gray jacket and sunglasses. The brothers came and stopped in front of her.

"Hi. My name is Gray and here's my brother Zach."  
"Hello. My name is Zara, I'm the assistant of your aunt."  
"Aunt Claire isn't there?" asked the youngest.  
"Not for the moment."

Gray looked down, slightly disappointed.

"We need to go. Don't go too far."

They left the docks, passed in front of a snackbar and arrived in front of the bridge leading to the monorail. An escalator brought them to the station. They stood in the front wagon. The monorail was leaving soon. Zara, seated, was reading the book written by Dr. Ian Malcolm. Zach, on the seat before her, legs stretched out, listening to music. Gray was on his right. The boy was trying to attract the attention of his brother by giving him a slight knock in the arm, to no avail. He looked at the landscape until a recorded male voice made an announcement.

"Those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gates."

Gray stood quickly and slipped into the crowd. He stopped at the front and could admire the Jurassic World portal. It consisted of a concrete portal. There were three torches lit on each of the columns thereof. At the top of the arch was written the name of the park . The doors were wooden and programed to open whenever a monorail came. Gray was stunned . The ride in itself , was enough to delight young and old. More, the scenery was magnificent . Zara kept an eye on the boy . She got up and went to search him. When she came back, she indicated to the elder that they should come out at the next station : the Hotel Complex.


	6. Hilton Isla Nublar Resort

With its five-stars, the Hilton hotel was the most famous and luxurious in the world . He had five thousand rooms with different environments, all inspired of eras of the Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous . Moreover, Hammond suite was the most popular . Heads of state, Oscar winners , royal couples and Simon Masrani , the director had slept in it. There were wellness areas such as the luxurious spa , massage room at the Mesozoic stone and fitness room. The hotel also had a pool, a daycare called The Jurassic Club and a restaurant, the Pteradon Deck. He had a unique and spectacular view in the world. Everything was done to pass an unforgettable stay .

Monorail station: The Hotel Complex.  
12:00.

Barely they left, than the younger Mitchell ran. Zara didn't expect this. Caught off guard , she tried to catch up him. However, he had a head start. Gray arrived at the entrance of the hotel lobby . He stopped a few seconds to admire the place and then, ran off . The elder, who was passing before the young British, accelerated to not lose his brother of his look. There were a lot of people, which didn't facilitate the task. If only he would stop, just two minutes. Zara looked at his watch.

"Your aunt arranged to greet you at 1:00. Can he slow down?"   
"Nope." Zach said coldly.

Gray, who was halfway on the escalator , turned.

"Come on!" he said while making them a sign to come .  
"Stay close, please." replied the young British.  
"I expect you up there."

Of all the tasks that Claire had given her, this one was the worst. Not that she didn't like the two brothers. Instead, she found them friendly. Only, she had never take care of children before and really didn't know how to do that. Moreover, this wasn't in his functions. She simply accepted because Claire, besides being his superior, had become her friend. It was also why she tried to be perfect . If something happened to the children, she blamed herself enormously.

After collect the keys, Zara guided the brothers to their room. It was huge and luxurious. It included a living room with a three seater sofa , three coffee tables, whose two was square and one round . A little further, there was two single beds,in front of them, a wooden dresser on which stood a high definition television. To the left of the bedroom area, there was a large bathroom with shower and bathtub and double washbasin . The toilet wasn't in the bathroom but next . In addition , they had a balcony overlooking the lagoon and the main street.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access, so you can get in all the rides without waiting in line." Zara said , entering in the room.

Gray, who was still running, stopped in front of the TV and began to speak.

"Let's go."   
"Dude, she said we had to wait." replied his big brother before dropping himself on the closest bed of the balcony.  
"I don't wanna wait anymore."

Gray rushed towards the balcony and opened the wooden sliding doors. From here, it could see the beach, just down from the hotel and the various attractions of the lagoon area. The heart of the youngest was racing. The visite of the park would begin soon.


End file.
